Messin'
| length = 41:16 | label = Vertigo (UK original release) Bronze (UK 1977 reissue) Polydor (U.S.) | producer = Manfred Mann | prev_title = Glorified Magnified | prev_year = 1972 | next_title = Solar Fire | next_year = 1973 | misc = }} [ Allmusic review (Messin')] |rev2 = Christgau's Record Guide |rev2Score = A– }} Messin' is a rock album released in 1973 by Manfred Mann's Earth Band. Messin' followed Glorified Magnified and preceded Solar Fire, and like all Earth Band albums contains a mixture of originals and covers (see track listing below). "Buddah" also appeared on the Vertigo budget sampler double album Suck It And See, along with tracks by then-labelmates Kraftwerk, Jade Warrior and the Sensational Alex Harvey Band, amongst others. The album was produced by Manfred Mann and engineered by John Edwards at Maximum Sound Studios, London in 1973. For the United States release, the album was re-titled Get Your Rocks Off and the track "Pretty Good" was included in place of "Black And Blue", seemingly because the latter was about slavery and deemed unsuitable for the US market.Robert M Corich, Sleeve notes, Messin' album, 1998 Both tracks were included on the 1998 re-mastered re-issue. Under this title, the album just barely made the US Billboard 200, spending only two weeks on the charts and peaking at number 196 on June 30, 1973. UK track listing Messin' ;Side one # "Messin'"this piece is based on the track "Messin' Up The Land", recorded by Manfred Mann's previous line-up Manfred Mann Chapter Three in 1971. The album was shelved before release. So, this track was first released in 2005 as a part of the box set Odds & Sods – Mis-takes & Out-takes. It furthermore quotes from the Chapter Three track "Konekuf", released in 1969 on the debut album of the group. (Mike Hugg) – 9:54 # "Buddah" (Manfred Mann, Mick Rogers) – 7:01 # "Cloudy Eyes" (Mann) – 5:32 ;Side two # "Get Your Rocks Off" (Bob Dylan) – 2:51 # "Sadjoy" (Mann) – 5:20 # "Black and Blue" (Chain: Barry Sullivan, Matt Taylor, Phil Manning, Barry Harvey) – 7:21 (6:44 on the 1998 re-issue) # "Mardi Gras Day" (Dr John Creaux) – 3:02 ;Bonus Tracks (1998 re-issue) # "Pretty Good" (John Prine) – 4:11 # "Cloudy Eyes" (single edit) (Mann) – 3:31 US track listing Get Your Rocks Off ;Side one #"Messin'" (Mike Hugg) – 10:00 #"Pretty Good" (John Prine) – 4:00 #"Sadjoy" (Mann) – 4:30 ;Side two # "Get Your Rocks Off" (Bob Dylan) – 3:00 #"Buddah" (Manfred Mann, Mick Rogers) – 7:00 #"Cloudy Eyes" (Mann) – 5:30 #"Mardi Gras Day" (Dr John Creaux) – 3:00 Personnel The Earth Band * Manfred Mann – synthesiser, organ * Mick Rogers – guitar, vocals * Colin Pattenden – bass guitar * Chris Slade – drums Additional musicians * Laurie Baker – Machines and Zoo on "Messin' " * Liza Strike – backing vocals * Vicki Brown – backing vocals * Judith Powell – backing vocals * Ruby James – backing vocals Technical * Manfred Mann – producer * John Edwards – engineer * Laurence Latham – engineer ("Sadjoy") * Peter Hignett – sleeve concept * Peter Goodfellow – illustration Sources External links * * Category:Manfred Mann's Earth Band albums Category:1973 albums Category:Vertigo Records albums Category:Polydor Records albums Category:Bronze Records albums